


Первый

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: – Припоминаю, ходили слухи о том, что ты сам спровоцировал нападение, – говорит Тобиас.– О чем ты? – возражаю я. – Он был лучшим, вот и все, а Питер ему завидовал, и просто…Я замечаю на лице Эдварда кривую усмешку и замолкаю. Возможно, я не в курсе всех фактов.– Был один случай, – продолжает Эдвард. – Питер не победил. Но это не оправдывает удара в глаз ножом для масла. (с) Мятежная
Relationships: Peter Hayes/Edward





	Первый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy.

Питер всегда знал, что в Правдолюбии не останется: у него не было шансов выдержать все пытки сывороткой правды и не предстать после этого перед настоящим судом. Но и огорчения оттого, что придется уйти, он не испытывал: напротив, мечтал об этом. И в тот день, когда при проверке склонностей альтруистка вынесла свой короткий вердикт «Бесстрашие», Питер готов был расцеловать бедную женщину в сером, которая точно не поняла бы подобных нежностей.

– Ну что, какие новости? – спросил он вечером у друзей. 

– Не Правдолюбие, – глухо произнес Дрю.

– Так это же круто! Зачем тебе оставаться в родной фракции? Чтобы все узнали, почему милая Келли сломала руку в прошлом году? Или сколько именно лишних конфет ты украл при раздаче сладостей на Новый год, когда нам было десять? Радоваться должен, дурак, – Питер хлопнул друга по плечу и повернулся к Молли. – Ну а ты?

– Бесстрашие, – усмехнулась девушка, глядя на собственные сцепленные руки. Она не стеснялась, конечно же, но почему-то все равно выглядела чуть смущенной. – Как и у тебя, да?

– Проницательно, Молли! А давайте перейдем в Бесстрашие все вместе? Мы справимся, я уверен.

Питер всегда общался с друзьями именно так, когда ему требовалось добиться от них чего-то, и они знали об этом. А еще – знали, что он не отступится, пока не достигнет цели. Поэтому им оставалось лишь согласиться с ним, а на церемонии распределения поступить так, как они сами того захотят: Питер не сможет помешать им, ему просто не дадут это сделать. А потом они могут вообще не встретиться.

Когда обрадовавшийся Питер отправился пудрить мозги еще кому-нибудь, Молли склонилась к сидящему на полу Дрю. 

– Что за фракция-то тебе выпала?

Дрю явно не хотел говорить. Молли была не тем человеком, которая рассказала бы маленький секрет старого друга всем в округе, но парню было стыдно говорить о таком. 

– Давай рассказывай! Я же не Питер, ни на что подбивать тебя не собираюсь.

И это была правда. Молли была любопытной девицей, но ей скорее важен был факт того, что ей что-то рассказали, а не сама информация. Поэтому Дрю решился быть откровенным.

– Правдолюбие.

Ответ не прозвучал, как выстрел, Молли не упала в обморок и даже не удивилась, а Питер не прибежал из соседнего дома с криками «Предатель!». 

– Ну, я, в принципе, так и думала, – протянула Молли. – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что Питер прав и оставаться тебе здесь нельзя? 

Дрю понимал. Но ему совсем не хотелось уходить из места, где можно быть точно уверенным в том, что все вокруг говорят тебе исключительно правду, и не нужно особенно задумываться, а не ожидает ли тебя какая-нибудь подлянка впереди. 

– Думаю, тебе стоит пойти в Товарищество или Альтруизм. Там практически никогда не выгоняют, да и ты всегда отличался более мягким нравом, чем я и Питер…

Рассуждения были заманчивыми, но Дрю не собирался последовать совету Молли. Он не хотел быть один. Он собирался пойти за друзьями. Но, не привыкший спорить, кивал в такт ее словам, стараясь не задумываться о том, что она хочет избавиться от него.

***

Кровь Питера зашипела на углях, и он торжествующе улыбнулся, когда толпа людей в черном взорвалась ликующими воплями. Где-то наверняка разочарованно вздохнули родители, но их Питер уже не слышал. В Бесстрашии Питера ждали Дрю и Молли, мечты, надежды и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Все шло именно так, как он хотел. Питер уже был победителем – он сумел выжить среди людей, которые никогда ему не нравились, и смог оказаться там, где всегда хотел родиться.

Пожав руки всем желающим поприветствовать его, Питер уселся на свое место среди бесстрашных и продолжил наблюдать за церемонией. В определенный момент его внимание привлек парень с довольно прозаичным именем Эдвард – высокий и широкоплечий, но почему-то в одежде эрудитов. 

«Разве среди эрудитов не одни хлюпики? Зачем им разрабатывать мускулатуру? Мозг главное! Идиоты…»

А потом Эдвард порезал руку и уверенно направил ее в сторону чаши с углями. Сердце Питера екнуло – он уже поверил, что сможет держать бывшего эрудита возле себя, рядом с Дрю и Молли… Когда Эдвард подошел к бесстрашным, Хейс протянул ему руку и широко улыбнулся:

– Привет! Я – Питер.

– Привет, – направленный на Хейса взгляд Эдварда оказался холодным и незаинтересованным, но руку он пожал – хороший знак.

Питер был уверен, что враждебность Эдварда пропадет, когда тот окажется в штабе Бесстрашия среди таких же, как и он, когда нужно будет найти компанию, ведь одиночество – последнее дело. Но уверенность Питера пропала, когда он увидел, как парень обнял еще одну переходницу в синих одеждах. Она, в отличие от Эдварда, не была похожа на бесстрашную совершенно – маленькая, худенькая, с мышиного цвета волосами и робкой улыбкой. Девчонка – назвать ее девушкой язык не поворачивался – зажимала ранку от ножа так, словно боялась, что вся кровь вытечет из небольшого разреза. 

«Сестра? Старая подруга?» – задумался Питер. Но на родственницу девчонка похожа не была – слишком отличалась внешне. Да и отношение Эдварда к ней говорило совсем об ином: его руки лежали на плечах девчонки так, словно это было их законным местом.

«Наверное, они встречаются», – заключил Питер. Ему это не понравилось – видеть эту слабую девчонку среди своих людей ему не хотелось, а Эдварда он уже считал именно таким. Это всего лишь дело времени, Питер обязательно привлечет его на свою сторону. Значит, Эдварда нужно было отвлечь от девчонки. Желательно – с первого дня их жизни в новой фракции.

***

Планы Питера пошли прахом практически сразу, но он не сдался. Несмотря на то, что он не попал в один вагон с Эдвардом, падать духом было рано. А виновата в этом провале была девчонка Эдварда – тот помогал ей забраться в вагон, ведь она не смогла запрыгнуть на подножку. Неуклюжая и слабая.

Когда Сухарь прыгнула в пропасть, Питер ожидал ее криков, но их не было. Вывода можно было сделать два: либо она умерла совершенно беззвучно, сохранив гордость, либо убивать их бесстрашные не собирались. Надеяться хотелось на первое, но судя по усмешке Макса и его предложению проследовать вниз следующему неофиту, правильным был второй вариант. Следующей прыгнула Кристина – переходница из Правдолюбия, как и Питер. Нужно было спешить – оставаться последним совсем не хотелось.

Питер собрался с духом, душа подступающую к горлу панику, сжал кулаки и практически сделал шаг вперед, когда увидел, что Эдвард со своей подругой уже стоят возле Макса. Первой на край залезла девчонка. Она была быстрее Сухаря, наверное, привыкла доверять фактам, как и другие эрудиты. Поняв, что она точно не умрет, раз остальные в порядке, девчонка уже через десяток секунд прыгнула вниз. Воздух прорезал ее громкий крик, и Питер, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

– Смеешься? – раздался тихий, но уверенный голос Эдварда. На него внимательно смотрели все, но в его взгляде можно было заметить не презрение или удивление, а интерес. – Может, сам попробуешь?

Пожав плечами, Питер улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что его губы дрожат, и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Эдварду. Кто-то схватил его за руку – это оказалась Молли. Ее руки были холодны, а глаза молили остановиться.

– Да ладно тебе, Молли. Мы же бесстрашные, мы должны совершать странные поступки, – Питер усмехнулся, давя в себе разгорающийся страх. А потом он встал рядом с Эдвардом на парапет.

Линию горизонта мешали увидеть высокие здания, кое-где переходившие в настоящие развалины, но все равно город, простирающийся перед ним, был красив. День перевалил за три часа, и зной спал, освобождая город от жары. Тело обдувал приятный ветерок, словно приглашающий полетать.

– Струсил? – раздался откуда-то справа голос Эдварда.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Питер и повернулся к парню. Бровь того чуть приподнялась в недоверии, а Питер сделал шаг вперед и полетел вниз. Он тоже кричал, но это был не крик ужаса, как у подружки Эдварда, а вопли восторга. Летать ему понравилось, определенно. Адреналин бурлил в крови, хотелось смеяться от радости…

Но приземление оказалось жестким – сетка впилась в тело, заставив Питера обрадоваться тому, что он летел спиной вниз, а не лицом, и немного притушить восторг. Вытащивший его из сети бесстрашный громко назвал имя Питера и направил его к небольшой компании неофитов. 

А потом прыгнул Эдвард – молча и даже как-то красиво. Его руки и ноги были прижаты к туловищу, а не мотылялись в воздухе, одежда даже после падения осталась опрятной и аккуратной. 

Питер встретил его счастливой улыбкой, какой он и сам от себя не ожидал. Эдвард же, проходя мимо, лишь чуть приподнял уголки губ и, словно сам удивившись такой своей реакции, прижал руку к губам. И бросился обнимать свою девчонку.

– Все хорошо, Майра?

– Да, да… Только страшно было…

«Майра… Вот значит, как тебя зовут», – у врага Питера появилось имя.

***

Вечером того же дня Питер снова встретился с Эдвардом. Когда Молли и Дрю куда-то исчезли, что они делали довольно часто (Хейс подозревал, что все это – не просто так, и они уже давно занимаются сексом в укромных уголках, а здесь нужно было еще отыскать подходящее место), Питер оказался в Яме за столом в одиночестве. В руках он держал вилку, из которой сгибал неведомую фигурку.

Наверное, именно это и привлекло внимание проходящего мимо Эдварда.

– Это что?

Задумавшийся Питер никак не показал свой испуг и поднял глаза на парня. Протянув тому бывшую вилку, он усмехнулся:

– Херня какая-то. 

Эдвард тоже усмехнулся в ответ, но вилку не взял. Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Питер решил действовать:

– Спасибо тебе за сегодня, – внезапно произнес он, кидая вилку на стол.

– За что?

– За то, что взял на слабо, – иногда стоило говорить правду, Питер знал это. – В моем случае это – самый действенный способ. Я вряд ли решился бы прыгнуть в первой пятерке, если бы не твои слова.

– Да не за что, – Эдвард обернулся и даже легко улыбнулся, вот только в глазах его не было теплоты. – Но если еще будешь смеяться над Майрой, получишь.

Что конкретно получит Питер, Эдвард не сказал. Но почему-то казалось, что это будут точно не маффины.

– Все зависит от того, будет ли она меня смешить, – Питер встал со скамьи и встал прямо перед Эдвардом. Тот был выше на полголовы, но комплекция его была такой же, как и у Питера. 

Хейс широко улыбнулся, глядя на то, как скривился Эдвард, и пошел в сторону спальни неофитов, не оглядываясь. Он сделал шаг вперед: Эдвард им заинтересовался, стоило поднажать еще немного, и тот войдет в его компанию. А потом можно будет и от девчонки избавиться.

***

Стрельба из пистолета, как и тренировки с набитыми песком кожаными мешками, понравилась Питеру. У него хорошо получалось все, что показывал инструктор – парень на пару лет старше со странным именем Четыре. После первых занятий на ногах остались синяки, костяшки были сбиты, мышцы побаливали, но это было даже приятно – как будто наконец-то чувствуешь, что твое тело действительно существует. Странно, что именно боль смогла доказать такую очевидную вещь.

Глядя на то, как тренируется Эдвард, Питер в который раз убеждался, что этот человек обязательно должен быть в его команде. Эдвард двигался так, словно показанные Четыре движения были просты и с детства ему знакомы, словно они были естественными для него. Стрельба давалась ему хуже, но к концу первого занятия больше половины пуль, выпущенных из его оружия, попадали в десятку.

А потом начались бои, и Питер понял, как же плохо то, что он, Молли и Дрю отправились в одну фракцию. Увидев напротив своего имени на доске имя лучшего друга, Питер задумался. Он знал, что обязательно должен выиграть, и даже понимал, что Дрю никак не победить его. Питер думал о том, каким приемом можно вырубить друга так, чтобы тому было не очень больно. Глупые мысли, как будто можно ударить человека и не причинить при этом боли.

Лицо Дрю было решительным, зубы сжаты, кулаки напротив челюсти, словно прикрывая ее. Питер чувствовал себя свободнее, легче, быстрее. Он ударил первым – ногой по спине, отчего охнувший Дрю сделал несколько шагов вперед, но не упал. Он попытался ударить Питера в лицо, но тот пригнулся, а потом ответил ударом в скулу – запястье отозвались болью. А потом были еще удары, все больше по лицу – в челюсть, нос, висок… Питер словно исследовал, что будет, если ударить в определенное место. Он не наслаждался болью друга, но понимал, что без этого никак. Видя, как из ран Дрю течет темно-красная кровь, Питер лишь плотнее сжимал губы, нанося очередной удар, ожидая, когда его друг упадет, наконец, на пол и затихнет.

Как оказалось, ждал он этого лишь для того, чтобы броситься к Дрю и попытаться привести его в сознание. Рядом с ним на колени упала недавно избившая Сухаря Молли. Вместе они подняли Дрю и потащили в медпункт, где девушка сразу схватилась за пакеты со льдом и стала прикладывать их к лицу друга. Как подозревал Питер, если это и должно было помочь, то не полностью – уже сейчас было понятно, что завтра лицо Дрю будет красивого синего цвета.

– Извинись за меня перед ним, – произнес Питер, глядя на то, как Молли суетится вокруг Дрю. Он помогать не решался, не умел да и, честно говоря, не хотел. Ему было противно касаться чужой распухшей плоти, больше похожей на отбивную, чем на лицо.

– Не должен был он сюда приходить, я же говорила ему… – внезапно пробормотала Молли, чуть слышно всхлипнув. Этого Питер определенно от нее не ожидал – не в характере подруги были такие телячьи нежности.

– Вообще-то его тест показал…

– Правдолюбие. Он склонен к своей родной фракции, а пошел за нами, – Молли не смотрела на Питера, но тот откуда-то знал, что на ее лице отражается презрение. 

– Ты боишься за него? – недоуменно спросил Питер. 

– А ты как думаешь? – голос Молли прозвучал гневно, она даже обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на друга.

– Дрю сильный, – Питер был уверен в этом. – Да, он не смог победить меня, но остальных – почему бы и нет? Поверь, он справится и останется среди бесстрашных.

Дрю шевельнулся на постели и поморщился от боли. Питер подумал, что ему пора уходить. Он вышел из палаты и направился в сторону тренировочного зала. Там Эдвард как раз уложил Майру на пол с нескольких ударов. Внезапно Питеру захотелось рассмеяться: любовь любовью, а во фракции все равно остаться хочется. Вот только он слишком хорошо запомнил слова Эдварда и попадаться ему под горячую руку не хотелось. 

Впрочем, Майра довольно быстро поднялась на ноги после признания Эдварда победителем, Питер даже задумался о том, а не притворялась ли она? Из зала они ушли вместе, а Питер задержался, чтобы бросить несколько неприятных слов Сухарю – она была неплохим развлечением, а ее возмущение и недовольство заставляли придумывать все более колкие замечания.

***

Вечером того же дня Питер сделал татуировку. Теперь его правое предплечье опоясывало кольцо, похожее на толстый браслет, состоящий из множества звеньев. Рука слегка болела, но Питеру это совершенно не мешало.

Убедившись, что Дрю не держит на него зла, Питер отправился на прогулку по штаб-квартире. Его путь завершился в пустой комнате, расписанной графити. Наверное, она предназначалась для каких-то развлечений, но сейчас была пуста. 

Подойдя к окну, Питер заглянул в щель между деревяшками, которыми было забито окно, но так ничего и не увидел – на улице было темно.

– Второй этаж, – прозвучал знакомый голос за спиной, и Питер с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. 

– Откуда знаешь?

– Был тут днем, – без каких-либо эмоций отрапортовал Эдвард, подходя ближе. С полминуты они молчали: Питер разглядывал вошедшего, Эдвард же просто смотрел в противоположную стену, которую вряд ли мог увидеть – в комнате было темно, лишь свет из коридора кое-как освещал помещение. 

– Ну и каково это – бить лучшего друга? – внезапно поинтересовался Эдвард.

По сердцу Питера словно лезвием провели. Он и сам не ожидал, что еще способен на такую реакцию. Поморщившись, он задал встречный вопрос:

– А каково это – бить свою девушку?

Эдвард рассмеялся, обернувшись к Питеру. Не горько, как можно было бы ожидать, а по-настоящему, искренне.

– Майра – умная девочка, она знала, когда ей нужно упасть и притвориться оглушенной.

– Так значит, это все же был обман? – слегка разочарованно переспросил Питер.

– Конечно. Не думаешь же ты, что я действительно побил бы ее? В отличие от тебя, я знаю меру. И не бью своих друзей.

Питеру показалось, что его провоцируют на что-то. Непонятно, чего ожидал от него Эдвард – откровений, слез, раскаяния – но он явно плохо знал Питера.

– Видимо, Дрю не настолько умен. А может, просто не хотел уступать. В любом случае, это разве твое дело?

Эдвард перевел взгляд куда-то в угол комнаты, где властвовала темнота, и пробормотал:

– Действительно, не мое. 

Наступившая тишина была гнетущей, Питер не знал, что сказать, а это случалось с ним редко. В конце концов он решил уйти. Он протянул руку Эдварду, на которую тот посмотрел недоверчиво.

– Не бойся, не укушу. 

Вздохнув, Эдвард все же пожал руку в ответ.

– Ты сильный человек, Эдвард, – немного лести не повредит. – Я уверен, ты станешь хорошим бесстрашным.

Питер даже подумывал о том, что Эдвард был бы отличным помощником ему, если бы получил второй ранг в конце инициации. Но до этого еще нужно было дожить.

Эдвард кивнул, чуть нахмурившись. Видимо, лесть его не привлекла.

Когда Питер уходил из комнаты, он услышал шорох и, обернувшись, увидел, как из густой тени вышла Майра и кинулась на шею Эдварду. Она поцеловала парня, и этот поцелуй отличался от тех, что она дарила ему на людях. Девчонка медленно ласкала своими губами губы парня, ее руки обнимали его за талию, пальцы зарылись в складки футболки.

Сплюнув на пол, разочарованный Питер ушел.

***

На следующий вечер Питер снова пришел в ту же самую комнату. Он надеялся встретить там Эдварда, но его ожидания не оправдались. Питер даже проверил все самые темные углы, но никого не обнаружил.

Этот день прошел хорошо. Дрю побил здоровяка Альберта (и как только умудрился?), Эдвард победил в драке с Молли, но она выглядела совсем не плохо. Эдвард сжалился над девушкой, не тронул ее лица: практически все удары пришлись по закрытому одеждой телу. Конечно, Молли материлась сквозь зубы каждый раз, когда пыталась резко двигаться и мышцы ее ныли, но зато она могла нормально видеть, слышать и есть. И она была не в обиде, как и Дрю на Питера.

Сам же Питер избивал сегодня Сухаря. Не дрался с Сухарем, а именно избивал ее, так как попытки Трис дать отпор походили на удары котенка – столь же бессмысленны и неумелы. Питер соперников не щадил и бил Сухаря по лицу, ее длинный нос наверняка был уже сломан, а под глазами завтра утром все смогут лицезреть темно-синие синяки. Хейс бил ее с каким-то садистским удовольствием и не остановился даже когда Трис упала на пол. Чувство превосходства над кем-то, кого ты презираешь, ненавидишь, пьянило, путая мысли, вынуждая действовать, не думая ни о чем. 

Питер получился бы отличной машиной для убийства, если бы думал поменьше. Но он был уверен, что его место в руководстве, несмотря на получаемое в бою удовольствие и умение махать кулаками.

***

Обычная черная доска, на которой писали мелом, никогда не казалась Питеру чем-то страшным. Но это было до того дня, когда он увидел написанное на ней свое имя напротив неаккуратно выведенного "Эдвард". Бросив на соперника короткий взгляд, Питер обнаружил, что тот разминается. Видимо, стоило ожидать боя на равных, Эдвард не собирался поддаваться. Да и Хейс – тоже.

Когда их вызвали на ринг, Питер держался уверенно. Но увидев, как напряжен Эдвард, как светятся его глаза в предвкушении боя, уверенность Питера поослабла. Он сжал кулаки и приготовился атаковать. Но Эдвард был быстрее и ловчее. Его кулак дотянулся до лица Питера, пока тот не успел пригнуться. Питер ответил серией ударов в корпус, игнорируя боль и собиравшуюся во рту кровь из прикушенной щеки. 

Обмен ударами продолжался долго – никто не собирался отступать. У Эдварда был разбит нос, Питер же несколько раз плевал кровью, притягивая озабоченные взгляды Молли. Видимо, девушка подозревала, что у него внутренние повреждения, но показывать этого Питер никому не собирался.

– Хватит уже играться, – внезапно выкрикнул за спиной Питера Эрик, отвлекая его внимание на себя. – Иначе обоих запишу в проигравшие!

И тогда Эдвард внезапно кинулся вперед. Он опрокинул Питера на землю, тот хорошенько ударился головой, но сознание не потерял. Зря, как понял он вскоре. Сидящий на его животе парень колотил его кулаками по лицу и шее, бокам и рукам, не позволяя Питеру прикрыться. Да тот, практически сразу потерявший ориентацию, и не пытался отбиваться. Его глаза заливала красная пелена, а сознание хваталось только за одну ясную мысль, скорее даже ощущение. 

Об живот Питера, когда Эдвард наклонялся вперед, терлось что-то твердое. "У него что, стояк?" – внезапно дошло до Питера. – "Видимо, Майра плохо выполняет свою работу..." 

С этой мыслью Питер провалился в небытие после особенно удачного удара в голову.

***

Очнулся Питер уже на больничной койке. Рядом сидели Молли и Дрю.

– И долго я тут провалялся?

– Всего ничего, пару часов, – улыбнулся сухими губами Дрю. – Эдвард тебя неплохо отделал, остальные готовы его чуть ли не на руках носить. 

– Представляю себе их лица, – Питер попытался презрительно ухмыльнуться, но тут же охнул от боли и расслабил мышцы.

– Ага, лучше забудь на время о мимике. Быстрее заживет – лучше пройдет завтрашняя экскурсия. 

– Что еще за экскурсия? – теперь Питер говорил аккуратнее, стараясь не тревожить раны на лице, которых, судя по всему, было достаточно много.

– К ограде. Будем смотреть, каково это – сторожить ее, – пояснила Молли, поглаживая пальцами простынь на кровати, где лежал ее побитый друг.

– Кто выиграл? – внезапно спросил Питер, переводя взгляд с Дрю на Молли и обратно. – Кто выиграл в сражении между вами двумя? – пояснил он, заметив их недоумение. – Я же не слепой, вижу, что вы избегаете друг друга. А так как сегодня вы дрались друг с другом, подозреваю, что причина именно в этом. Я прав?

Ребята помолчали, а потом Дрю вздохнул:

– Молли. Мы дрались по-настоящему. Потом Молли завалила меня…

– И этот идиот притворился потерявшим сознание! Питер, ты представляешь? Он даже вставать не захотел!

– А ты меня продолжала бить! А ботинки, между прочим, тяжелые! 

– А нахрена ты так сделал? – перепалка парочки шла уже на удивительно высокой громкости. – Нахрена, если тебе нужно было выиграть? Что за игры в благородство? Девочек решил не бить? Себя не жалко?

Дрю сжал зубы, пытаясь сдержаться и не заорать в ответ. Стоящая рядом с ним Молли дышала так, словно пробежала кросс, ее трясло от злости.

Питер поднялся с кровати, специально охая от боли, которую вполне мог бы перетерпеть, и прошел мимо своих друзей. 

– Я пойду, пожалуй. А вы развлекайтесь. Только Сухаря не разбудите, – Питер кинул взгляд на кровать в соседнем ряду. – Без нее удивительно спокойно спится. А вообще, она уже сутки тут валяется. Может и не проснется уже?

Выйдя от опешивших друзей, Питер побрел в сторону столовой. Он знал, что Молли и Дрю быстрее разберутся без него. Они вообще легко решали все разногласия: им нужно было лишь хорошенько прокричаться, чтобы услышать друг друга и понять. А Питер мог лишь подтолкнуть их, вставить в определенный момент нужную фразу, ляпнуть что-нибудь подходящее. 

К сожалению, столовая была пуста – время, видимо, было слишком поздним для трапез. Тогда Питер пошел туда, где однажды встретил Эдварда. Он помнил, как тот бил его, как горели торжеством и превосходством его глаза, как его член терся о живот Питера… И, кажется, Питер знал, как может завоевать Эдварда. 

Но ему помешали. Снова эта мелкая девчонка встала на пути Питера. 

Майра медленно двигалась вверх-вниз на члене лежащего на полу Эдварда. На ней не было никакой одежды, лишь пепельно-русые волосы прикрывали плечи и часть спины. Небольшая грудь с твердыми сосками подпрыгивала, когда бедра Эдварда резко поднимались вверх. Голова девчонки была запрокинута, она постанывала от удовольствия, прикрыв глаза, но Питера куда больше интересовало выражение лица Эдварда. Тот прикусывал губу, явно сдерживая себя, стараясь не быть грубым животным. А ведь хотелось, Питер точно это знал. Потому что во время драки Эдвард открылся ему, показал, каким еще может быть, и это не давало Питеру покоя.

Внезапно Майра резко опустилась вниз и замерла, ловя воздух сквозь сомкнутые зубы. По ее телу пробежала дрожь, колени сжали бедра Эдварда и тот, как-то странно радостно вздохнув, опрокинул девчонку на спину, не выходя из нее. Его движения становились все быстрее и резче, дыхание участилось, и вскоре Питер увидел, как Эдвард рухнул на девчонку, накрывая ее своим собственным телом.

Питер ушел сразу же после этого. Его лицо не горело стыдливым румянцем, оно было мертвенно бледным, из-за чего синяки казались черными пятнами. Проснувшийся впервые в жизни в Питере правдолюб шептал ему, что почему-то он больше смотрел не на Майру, а на Эдварда. И дело было совсем не в отсутствии красоты в худощавой девчонке.

***

Через день Питер избил Майру в бою. Его кулаки не знали промаха: кровь хлестала из разбитых губ девчонки, она рухнула на пол уже со второго прицельного удара. Питер добавил сверху еще парочку – помнил, что Майра обычно притворяется. Его оттащили от нее сильные руки. Питер понимал, чьи они, а оттого неистово сопротивлялся.

Вечером Питер снова сидел в той же комнате и ждал. Придет Эдвард или нет, он не знал, но надеялся на собственную удачу. И та его не подвела. В одиннадцатом часу Эдвард переступил порог комнаты.

– Ну что, благородный мститель, теперь ты доволен? – яд сквозил в словах Эдварда, но Питер предпочел не обращать на это внимание.

– Я уложил твою девочку в больницу, как то и требовалось. Не моя вина в том, что она не может защитить себя. Лучше бы ты научил ее драться, ведь она за тобой сюда поперлась, твоя личная подстилка.

Ухмылка Питера требовала, чтобы его зубы проредили, но Эдвард лишь сложил руки на груди, ехидно глядя на соперника.

– Да, ты лишил меня подстилки. А я, между прочим, страдаю в одиночестве. И требую компенсации. 

Эдвард облизнул губы, и это получилось настолько плотоядно, что Питер удивленно приподнял бровь. Он понимал, на что намекал бывший эрудит, но никак не мог в это поверить. 

А тот подошел к нему, надавил на плечи, нажимая пальцами на мышцы, из-за чего Питер поморщился, но на колени опустился. Перед его лицом оказалась ширинка Эдварда, которую тот быстро расстегнул, подцепил пальцами пуговицу, протаскивая ее через петлю, и стянул штаны вниз вместе с трусами. Он делал это достаточно медленно, но Питер и не думал убегать или ударить Эдварда в оголенный пах. 

И это Питера смущало. Правда, не тогда, а уже после, когда он, лежа на своей койке и укрывшись одеялом, вспоминал произошедшее. Он слишком хорошо помнил взгляд Эдварда, направленный на него сверху вниз, давящий и ничуть не смущенный. Помнил, как Эдвард дернулся, когда Питер случайно задел зубами нежную кожу, а потом долбился ему в рот, стремясь войти поглубже, а Хейс давился его членом с непривычки, но послушно убирал язык и пытался сдержать рвотный рефлекс и при этом не закрыть глаза. И он помнил вкус брызнувшей сразу в горло спермы – чуть горьковатый, но не настолько, чтобы стошнило. 

Питер верил, что после произошедшего Эдвард придет к нему сам: в компанию или за еще одним минетом – без разницы. Просто ему хотелось добиться своего. Но Эдвард не пришел. Он сидел с Майрой, пока та зализывала раны, тренировался так же, как и остальные, избивал противников и с легкостью метал ножи в цель. 

И Питера повсюду преследовал его презрительный взгляд. И это сводило с ума.

***

Питер снова сидел в той самой комнате, уже не надеясь на приход Эдварда, а скорее боясь его. В этом было сложно признаться, но страх встретиться с Эдвардом захватил парня с головой.

– Ну что, моя подстилка готова к повторению? – голос прозвучал из коридора, где, перекрывая вход, стояла темная фигура. 

Питер не ответил. Ему нечего было сказать.

– Что же ты молчишь? – Эдвард подошел ближе. – Неужели язык прикусил? Нехорошо... Он так умело работал в прошлый раз.

И снова Питер промолчал, не зная, что это было: похвала или унижение.

– Наверное, ты профессионал, Питер? Скольким ты уже сделал минет? Дрю – твой постоянный клиент, да?

На самом деле Питера тошнило от одной мысли, что он сделал бы Дрю минет, но он снова не проронил ни слова. Вообще, Эдвард был первым человеком, с которым Питер сблизился до такой степени: о парнях никогда и речи не шло, а девчонки-правдолюбки разболтали бы подругам и родителям сразу же, если бы Питер посягнул на их честь.

– Что молчишь? Вспоминаешь, как тебе было приятно глотать мою сперму?

Приятно не было – ни сейчас вспоминать, ни тогда глотать.

– Или мечтаешь, что я сейчас выебу тебя?

Об этом Питер точно не мечтал. Он вообще не понимал, почему не сопротивлялся в прошлый раз, и винил себя за бездействие.

– Ты, Питер, лишь подстилка на один раз. Твой поганый рот может лишь принимать мой член, целовать его слишком противно, понимаешь? И я сделаю все, чтобы ты спустился на последнее место в рангах, чтобы тебя вышвырнули из Бесстрашия. Чтобы ты получал еду, делая минет старым эрудитам в очочках. Чтобы твой рот постоянно вонял спермой, а руки были в мозолях от дрочки своим клиентам.

Удара, повалившего Питера на пол, тот будто бы и не заметил – повалился на бетон, даже не пытаясь защититься. Эдвард зло плюнул в сторону Хейса и ушел, оставив того разбираться со своим в мгновение ока разрушившимся миром.

Спустя полчаса Питер все же поднялся с пола и побрел вон из комнаты, где его лишили чести. Стоял поздний вечер, но бесстрашные все еще бродили по своему штабу. Однако никто не помешал ему зайти в столовую и взять нож для масла с железного подноса. Ножик не был тяжелым, он был спрятан в кармане куртки, а потом и под подушкой еще полночи – пока Питер лежал без сна. Ему постоянно казалось, что Эдвард смотрит на него со своей кровати этим презрительным взглядом. И безумно хотелось, чтобы он этого не делал, чтобы оставил Питера в покое.

И тогда Питер взял припрятанное оружие, подошел к кровати Эдварда и, замахнувшись, всадил нож ему прямо в глаз. Парень завыл от боли, а Питеру хотелось лишь одного: лишить его еще и второго глаза, ведь и одним он мог смотреть так же презрительно. 

Но внезапно Питера обхватили за грудь и потащили вон из спальни неофитов. Безумцем, решившим помешать Питеру, оказался Дрю.

– Какого черта?! Что он тебе такого сделал?! – спрашивал тот, таща уже не сопротивляющегося Питера по лестницам штаб-квартиры вверх, на свежий воздух. – Зачем действовать так открыто? Устроил бы ему подлянку, зачем бить-то?

Видимо, Дрю не видел, что конкретно сделал Питер – того это несказанно радовало. Слушать лекцию о вреде острых предметов в глазных яблоках ему совсем не хотелось. 

– Забудь, – посоветовал Питер старому другу и улыбнулся. Теперь у него на душе стало гораздо легче. Потому что месть, конечно, нужно подавать холодной, но и горячей она была очень даже хороша.


End file.
